percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Give Me a Chance
"For years, we have always been together. Why should I leave you now?" "I'm not going to leave you alone! We're doing this together." She yelled as she held my hand tightly than before. I didn't want her to be next to me. The danger that we are currently facing will certainly lead us to our deaths and I don't want to drag her along with me. Gripping my sword on the other hand, I let go of her. I dash toward the door that lay ahead of us. '' ''Before facing the monster in front of me, I shut the door tightly, closing my one and only way of escape. "Open the door! Open the door!" She kept on yelling on the other side. '' ''I turned around, pretending not to hear her cries. The monster in front of me was a drakon. One of the largest that I had ever seen. It is currently chained, but from its struggles, the chain might not be able to keep it from attacking me any longer. I have to defeat it before that happens. If I don't.. no.. I can't afford to think of what happens if I don't defeat it now. '' ''I close my eyes and concentrated all of my energy towards my sword. In respond, the imperial gold glowed into a dark shade of yellow. I took one deep breathe and dash towards the drakon. '' ''With a clean cut, the drakon's head fell of its body. Slowly the monster turned into dust. I fell on the floor as my strenght leaves me. Just when I was about to stand up and open the door, a loud roar broke the silence in the room. One by one thousands of monsters appeared from the shadows. I didn't have any more energy to defeat them, but still I charged, swinging my sword to the nearest monster I could find. '' ''I didn't know how I manage to defeat them all, but despite my victory I doubt I could last any longer. There were too many open wounds on my body, about two to three bones on my rib cage were broken and fractured. I limp towards the door and removed all of the locks that I put. '' ''When I opened the door I was expecting her to welcome me, but no one tackled me down to the ground or hug me tight, instead I was greeted by Karen's unmoving body. ''I shake her body, attempting to review her, but it was no use. She wouldn't move. She was dead. '' ''I commited suicide the day after that, but despite my simple death, I was still given another chance in life. Like the old days, the gods promised me to be reborn, but as punishment for commiting suicide, I would not be reborn as a human, like my twin sister Karen. '' Today, marks the third month, she bought me. I remember seeing her face the moment she got a hold of me, she was so happy. I had seen that face a thousand times and for the very first time, I was the one that caused her happiness. She doesn't remember it but today is a very special day. I know that as time passes by, she'll keep on forgeting and forgeting, but its okay because I will keep those precious memories stored inside my tiny brain. I will never forget a single day that you were with me. She came inside crying, she threw the book that she was holding towards my direction. The cage fell on the floor, broken. My wings were injured, I couldn't fly properly. I desperately wanted to stop her, I wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything would be alright but she couldn't hear my voice. No matter how many times I yell, she will never hear my voice. To her I am nothing but her pet. On the 30th of March, she will be graduating from High School. From what I heard, she's planing to stay on the College Dorms. I had been human on my previous lives and I know very well that certain rules must be followed whenever we are growing up. I accepted that a long time ago. It was the 25th of February when Thanatos visited me. He was my father on one of my past lives. Unlike all the other gods that I had met, he was different than others. It seems that the reason he came today was to fetch my soul. "I am not here today to fetch your soul. I am here, as a representative of the gods. They wished to grant you your final dream.Tomorrow, the body that carries your soul shall die but until then you will be human again. Do as you wish my son." _____________________________________________________________________________________ The next day, I woke up in a different room, with a set of parets I had never met before in my entire life. They smiled at me as if I was their real loving son. I did what came naturally, I smiled at them and pretend that I knew every single thing about them. I missed having parents, being a bird for about 10 years had clouded my mind and made me forget that warm fuzzy feeling, that we can only get from our parents. I asked my mother to teach me how to bake a cake. The moment she heard my favor she was smilling broadly, it was as if she was so proud of me. The favor that I ask was how to create a homemade chocolate cake. I followed every single step she taught me and in a matter of minutes the chocolates were done. Thanks to the chocolate baking , I was late for the class that I would only be attending for this day. The school gate was closed the moment I arrived, so I did what I'm really good at, I jumped. I was caught by one of the teachers and was given deduction points. I nodded and run for my classroom. I may be a bird for 10 years, but I do know where her class and school is. The moment I opened the door, the blackboard eraser came flying towards me. "You're late Mr. Kuzuki. Stay outside, I can't stand seeing your late face early this morning." I sighed and waited outside the classroom, silently listening to the lecture of our teacher and to the stories of my classmates. After a few minutes she came out. She was exactly how she looked like on our first lives, beautiful, adorable and perfect in every aspect. She was smiling at me, telling me the tale about how she was sent outside. Her voice was soft and sweet, it was as if I was talking to an angel. I really love her and this might be my last day on earth but I will never forget her voice, her smile and her heart warming personality that never change no matter how many lifetimes passes by. "Rin Yamamoto, I love you with all my life. I am not asking you to go out with me, but instead I just wanted you to know that my love will be forever be with you until the end of time princess." First there was a look of shock on her face, then it was replaced by a heart warming smile. She turned around and face the window. She looked at the limitless sky and as she speak in her soft voice, I slowly disappeared and by the time she turned and look at me, I was nothing but a soul being carried back to the Underworld that I have visited countless of times. Category:Animalandia Category:Short Story Category:Complete Category:Romance